Paper Thin Hymn
by this-love-is-sirius
Summary: Sirius finds his love missing. Third part to Seven Days Without You Series. This part follows Wreck of the Day.


**AN: I own nothing, but the plot and the character Danielle. Please REVIEW.**

**This is the third installment of the Seven Days Without You Series.**

**

* * *

**

Sirius awoke to the soft sunlight streaming through the blinds of his bedroom window. He smiled softly while turning onto his side, and reaching out for his love. But the smile quickly slid from his face when he felt cool sheets where her body had laid hours before.

"Danielle," Sirius called out groggily as he opened his eyes slowly trying to keep the sun's rays from burning his eyes. But she didn't answer, she always answered.

Sirius sat up slowly in the bed and looked around. Something was different, off, he could feel it. It didn't feel like danger, he knew it wasn't a Death Eater that had invaded his home, but it was something closer, more personal that was causing the feelings of unease.

Sirius rose from his bed, and moved to walk into the kitchen, hoping to find Danielle there—_'Maybe she didn't hear me_,_'_—but he stopped when he noticed the dresser on her side of the bed. Sirius walked quickly over to the dresser and stared down at it in a soft daze.

Everything that once lay upon it was missing.

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands  
_

'_No.'_ Sirius thought to himself, feeling his previous unease turn into fear. He walked quickly to the closet that held both his clothing, and the small amount of clothing she had ever left there.

Sirius reached out his hands to the handles, but he froze when his hands rested on the door handles. He took a deep breath, and told himself that there was no reason to be alarmed because all of her things would be there, just like they always were.

Finally, Sirius turned the handles and flung the closet open. He gasped and stumbled back slightly, feeling as if someone had punched him in his gut. Everything that belonged to Danielle was gone.

_I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints and violins become my only friends  
_

"Danielle," Sirius called hurriedly through his flat, not ready to admit that she was gone. Not ready to admit that he had finally pushed her away, and caused her to leave him. But not once did Danielle answer him, and she always answered.

"Damn it Danielle," Sirius swore loudly as he tore through his flat checking every room. "Damn it."

Sirius paused as his eyes fell on the kitchen counter which held a letter. Sirius flew across the floor and snatched the letter up quickly. He noticed the small and neat handwriting of his love.

_Sirius_

_Oh, Sirius, where do I begin? I did try Sirius, I really did. But I'm not as patient as you want or need me to be. But oh how I wish that I was. Time, I guess, was not on our side. It seems as if we both saw this relationship through two different minds, eyes, and hearts. But oh how I wish that we had the same mind, eyes, and heart because I really do love you. But I couldn't continue with this relationship because it was tearing me apart. It seemed as if I was always the one to get hurt and I couldn't take it anymore. But I do love you. Oh how I love you. And I wish more than ever that we could have met when you were ready and when you did have the time. I only hope that we both have better luck elsewhere. But I wish that we still had each other. Goodbye Sirius._

_Love Danielle._

Sirius felt his heart shatter when he read the sad words Danielle left him. He crumbled the letter in his hand unintentionally as he stared out of the kitchen window at the beautiful day that was beginning to form. But it wasn't beautiful to him.

Sirius picked up a vase of flowers that he had given Danielle days earlier and hurled it across the room. It smashed against the wall with a high pitched crunch. Glass flew everywhere, and water sprayed everywhere, while the beautiful red roses moved delicately through the air before crumbling to the ground.

Sirius swore loudly, and he balled the letter completely into his fist. He looked around at the mess he had just created, but it didn't seem important.

"Damn it Danielle, why couldn't you understand, why couldn't you see that I love you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands  
_

Sirius walked cautiously into his room—for he was barefoot and glass was sprayed across the floor—and grabbed his wand, so that he could clean up the mess he made. With one swoop Sirius made the glass right itself, the water disappear, and the flowers move into the rubbish bin.

Sirius then looked at the fist that held the letter that tore his heart to pieces. He slowly smoothed out the letter, and reread the achingly beautiful words again and again. Sirius couldn't seem to stop himself from reading the letter. The words hypnotized him.

'_But I wish that we still had each other.'_

"So she still wants me," Sirius breathed out slowly. "She just doesn't want to hurt anymore," he said sadly.

_I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints and violins become my only friends_

_Friends_

Sirius moved back into his bedroom and fell onto the bed with a thump and creak. He didn't have the will to be up anymore, he just wanted to go back to sleep and wake with Danielle still in his arms, he wanted the previous night back. He wanted her back in his bed so that he could make love to her over and over again so she'd be too exhausted to even think of leaving. He wanted to show her with his body what he couldn't tell her with words.

I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
(And over and over)

Sirius wanted to show her the love he held for her.

* * *

'_Paper Thin Hymn' by Anderlin_

**Thanks to AnasellaEmm for helping me with the letter.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
